A Flawless Love
by Okay to wash it
Summary: Hermione leaned over his shoulder and carefully read what appeared to be “The Boy Who Lived settling down?” as a headline. Harry, is that true?” Hermione asked, tears nearly forming in her cinnamon brown eyes.
1. Dont Count on It

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT A CRAPPY COMPUTER AND A BOX OF PLAYDOUGH. LEAVE ME ALONE.**

"Oh, jeez! That's gross." Said a frustrated, and wincing redhead. Yes. None other than Ron Weasley.

"Grow up." Snapped the frizzy haired brunette.

"I'll get back to you after getting that image out of my mind." Ron shot back just as coldly.

A pair of slender fingers brushed through the messy mop of dark brown hair on the scalp of The Boy Who Lived. He was adorned by his usual attire. Though something seemed out of place in this picture of the three best friends. Oh yes. Miss Hermione Granger was comfortably seated on the lap of Harry Potter, and intimately snuggled in his arms.

"No one's keeping you from leaving, Ron." Harry stated with a sly grin. He gently adjusted his grip around Hermione, and pulled her closer to his chest, so their bodies were nearly entwined.

"Oh, Harry, how nice of you to join us." Ron spoke coolly with his sarcasm, while eyeing his friend.

"If you don't like it, leave. Honestly, Ronald." Hermione grumbled to herself.

The redhead sprinted out of the room without thinking twice.

Now they were alone. Ah, at last.

Harry grinned viciously and nibbled on the tender skin of Hermione's neck.

"I missed that." Hermione cooed, and leaned back at the soothing touch of his arms around her waist.

All Harry could do was murmur "Mmmhmm" with a mouth full of Hermione.

Hermione gently tilted his head up to capture his lips with her own, and eagerly pulled him into a loving kiss.

"I missed that" Harry commented in between light pants after the kiss was broken.

_A/N: Yes, I know it was short. But anyway, this is my first fanfic. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need some major ideas, and constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames. Though I respect your opinion on my writing style, I must ask you not to review with a flame. If you don't like it, simply do not read it. _


	2. Pet Names

**DISCLAIMER:** All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Don't sue me.

"I think I'll die."

"It's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding me? This is **Lavender Brown** we're talking about."

"I must admit, she's quite pretty." Harry earned himself a slap on the arm from Hermione for his comment.

"Quite? Who uses the word 'quite' to describe Lavender?"

"Me...?"

"Way to state the obvious, Potter." Hermione hissed from the other end of the couch where she had cuddled into a ball under a blanket.

"You're just jealous." Harry cooed thoughtlessly. Before he knew it his hands were tickling her sides, and the two of them were spooning together on the couch in front of the fireplace in the middle of the Common Room.

"Hardly, darling."

"Plenty, dear."

"You know, we haven't given each other pet names, yet. Every couple has a pet name for each other."

"Okay, you can be Herm-Herm."

"Somehow, that sounds gross."

"It sounds like hermaphrodite."

"Thanks. Thank you very much. My pet name is short for hermaphrodite." Hermione gently whined to him.

"Aww, it can be short for herpes, if you want." Harry joked.

"Fine. I'm 'Herm-Herm' and you can be...Hairy Harry."

Harry's eyes grew wide, and his had cupped his heart, looking as if he was hurt. "Y...y...you think I'm hairy?" He pretended to cry into his hands.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione turned around slowly. "I'm sorry, Harry...I didn't mean it." Gently pulling his hands away, she could barely make out his facial expression. After she finally pulled his hands back, and she was almost melting with guilt, Harry looked up and grinned. His hands found their way around her waist, where he gently pulled her closer.

"Harry!" She gasped into is mouth as he planted a kiss onto her lips.

Harry leaned into the attractively comfortable fabric of the sofa, trying to distract her with his skillful mouth and tongue, while he let his fingers tickle her sides again.

"Get a room!" Squealed a disgusted Ron, who was being ignored from the corner of the room.

"Harry...stop! Stop, that tickles! Harry!" She giggled her words when their lips were slowly parted as if it was torture to the two of them.

"What was that 'Mione? I can't hear you." Harry showered her face with kisses, slowly and surely removing his hands from her sides.

"You tricked me." Hermione's voice flowed soothingly, but yet her eyes flickered with slight amusement, as she bit her lip teasingly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that." His voice was just above a whisper to the careless Hermione who was lost in her own thoughts. But all coherent things were blocked out when he pulled her in for yet another kiss. But this one was deep, passionate, almost fierce. Something she and Harry had never experienced. Or at least, not with each other.

"Hermione..." Harry spoke with a breathy gasp. "Would you like to go upstairs?"

"Meet me in Head Girl's room in 10 minutes." Hermione bounced off the couch and sprinted upstairs.

"Welllll..." Harry spoke this loudly to Ron, as he stood up and stretched his arms. "Me and Hermione are going to have some 'alone time' now. So we'll be upstairs having some 'alone time' if you need us...when we're having our 'alone time'." Harry watched Ron off in a trance.

"RON!"

"Eh, what?"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

Ron didn't say anything, but slowly moved, so his head was resting on the arm of his chair.

"Please don't put peanut butter in my nose." Ron whined in his slight doze.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered in attempt to not wake up any of the other students as he slowly crept upstairs. He gently tapped on Head Girl's door.

No answer.

"Hmph."

Harry tapped once again, just a bit louder than before.

"'Mione? Are you okay?"

Harry grew worried, but slid his fingers around the door-knob and slowly turned it. The door flew open with a thunk.

"Hermione..." Harry's breathing was heavy, and he was almost panting at the sight ahead of him.

_A/N: Second chapter. What'd you think? It's about twice the size of the first chapter...but more boring. XD I need ideas! So I thought I'd end it with a cliffy. MWAHAHAHA! R&R Please._


	3. A Dream, A Pregnancy, and a Marriage

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, blahblahblah.**

**_LAST CHAPTER: _**"Hermione..." Harry's breathing was heavy, and he was almost panting at the sight ahead of him.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, of course!"

"_We're pregnant."_

"_That...that's...that's wonderful! We're going to be parents!"_

"What...hmph...no...Hermione!" Harry shouted in his sleep while several images flashed through his mind. They appeared to be his entire future. Completely planned out. With Hermione Granger.

"Shit...a, a dream?" The scrawny figure sat up in the dark bedroom. "Not again." He groaned before plopping himself back onto the silky pillow cases in the Hogwarts dorm.

You know that annoying little voice in the back of your head? The one that tells you when you shouldn't be thinking bad thoughts. The one that reminds you about every little thing. The one that whispers "Bad, bad, bad..."

Which is exactly what Harry was experiencing. That damn voice wouldn't shut up. 'Tell her. Just go tell her. She's right there. Right in front of you. TELL HER'

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled outloud. He tightly clutched the sides of his head, and tried to cover his ears in a not-so-mature fashion.

And all was silent.

Not even the stupid little crickets outside could be heard.

And the big obnoxious voice had quieted down, as well.

Harry sighed, leaned back into the smooth fabric of his sheets, and pulled the covers back over himself. "Just a dream, just a dream..." He repeated to himself to sooth away the annoyance he recently spilled towards his conscience, before he slowly fell into a slumber.

"Harry? Harry, get up! We have classes, you know." Shouted a familiar voice through the door, while pounding unpleasantly on the wooden door.

"Huhwhashush I'm SLEEPING...shut up." Harry's words sounded like giberish to the girl, when you added on the fact that they were giberish, and he was speaking through a door, after just waking up.

"Harry..?" Hermione swung open the door, cautiously stepping inside the Head Boy bedroom.

"Harry, are you okay? You've been acting awfully strange lately." Hermione commented with a worried expression, while examining his heavy eyelids and the dark spots beneath his eyes.

"Yeah. Sleeping in class?" Ron added with a smirk.

"I'm fine, really, guys." Harry gently reassured them.

The group turned the corner and entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry! Harry Potter, is it true?"

"What? Is what true?" Harry questioned the group that approached the three friends when they took their seats at the table.

"This!" Shouted a seventh year, whilst shoving a newspaper into his face.

Hermione leaned over his shoulder and carefully read what appeared to be "The Boy Who Lived settling down?" as a headline.

"What the bloody hell is this!"

"Rubbish." Ron blurted in between bites.

"Harry, is that true?" Hermione asked.

"I..I..."

A/N: Another cliffy. Oh the horror. This plot is getting more and more ridiculous by the second. I have no idea where to take the story from here, but if I don't get any decent ideas from reviewers, or nothing comes to mind, then I'm considering taking down the story.


	4. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: They're not mine.**

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews, guys! So I decided to update, just for you. Enjoy!**

_LAST CHAPTER: "Rubbish." Ron blurted in between bites._

"_Harry, is that true?" Hermione asked._

"_I..I..."_

**000000000000000000000000000**

Harry blinked, his hands clutching the sides of the paper quite tightly.

"Is it?" Hermione repeated herself.

"I, um, I've got to go." And with that, the brunette crumpled the paper and stood up, his robes dashing around behind him as he sprinted out of the silenced great hall.

"What was that all about?" Ron had finally stopped stuffing his face, and was now eyeing Hermione a bit.

"I don't know…" She shook her head faintly. Part of her was ready to break down and cry more tears than she ever knew she had, while the other part of her wanted to congratulate the couple, if there actually was one.

Meanwhile, Harry was pushing his way through the students of all ages and down the corridors. He mumbled the password to Gryffindor Tower when he approached the fat lady painting.

"Go ahead." She granted him permission to enter, and swung open.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled from the common room. "Ginny, where are you?"

"H—Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny yawned with cracked and foggy eyes from the corner of the room, where she was seated on an attractive leather chair.

"Ginny, what's this?" Harry demanded an answer when he shoved the newspaper into her face almost exactly like they had done to him in the Great Hall.

Ginny took a second to read the headline, and the first few lines of the article. "I should ask you the same thing."

"That's not funny. What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. And who's them?"

"Don't be so naïve, I thought we were going to keep this secret. And I sure as bloody hell didn't tell anyone."

"And you think I did?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a challenging smirk.

"Ginny, listen, I really love you, but it's still to early to tell them."

"What about Ron and Hermione? They can keep a secret."

"We'll talk about it tonight, okay? I need to give 'Mione and Ron some sort of explanation."

"Please, Harry, why can't we just tell them we're in love! We should share it with the world, and I'll be damned if a newspaper article is going to tear us apart."

Harry reached down and entwined his fingers in her own. He brushed his lips feather touchingly against hers. "Fine…we'll tell them tonight."

"Really! Oh, lovely Harry!" She kissed his cheek and giggled to herself. "I love you, you know."

"I hadn't noticed." Harry joked quietly, and slowly pulled away from her embrace to leave the common room.

**000000000000000000000000000**

"Harry, where have you been?" Asked an eager voice from behind him in the corridor.

"Sorry, I had to deal with something." He grumbled lightly.

"Are you all right?" The girl seemed a bit concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry rubbed his scar and wrinkled his nose to chuckle away the awkward silence.

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking…is it true?"

"Is what true?" Harry was definitely at little out if it. His mind was racing with thoughts. Some incoherent, others relevant with the conversation.

"The article. Is it true?" Hermione questioned once again, and her eyes were deep with passion and emotion.

"Listen, Herm—" Harry started slowly, but was cut off by Hermione nearly bursting into tears.

"No, Harry! You don't keep something like that from your best friends!" Her yells echoed in the dark hallway. "You just…you just don't." Calming down just a bit, she turned to storm down the hallway.

"Hermione, wait, you don't understand!" Harry shouted into the darkness. And he was suddenly all alone. In the pitch black corridors. Feeling like an idiot. How could he let this happen? Ginny was pretty much something he had on the side. He knew his true love was Hermione, but as much as he tried to convince himself that it just wouldn't work, his heart leapt every time her saw her.

And that very night seemed just like every other night. That is, until he stepped into the Head Gryffindors' common room. His emerald eyes scanned the room carefully for any sign of human life.

"Harry, you're just in time." Ron greeted from the floor, where he sat beside the raging fire.

"Hello, Harry." Both Ginny and Hermione said from the couch, only Hermione was much less cheerful and enthusiastic than Ginny.

"'Lo." Harry spoke softly to all three, and took his seat on a maroon velvet chair that matched the Gryffindor colors.

"Ron, 'Mione, we have some wonderful news." Ginny squealed with delight when she curled into Harry's lap. "Harry and I are in love." She said dreamily while staring at Harry for a reaction.

Harry stood silent. He blinked, sighed, then threw on a fake smile to please his fiancé.

Hermione clenched her fists that rested on her lap beneath the thin material of her blanket. "Oh." Hermione gasped in a cracked voice.

"Well, uhm, that's great, mate." Ron tried to ignore the obvious rhyme he had just so moronicly made.

Ginny's slender fingers found Harry's, and she turned again to face the two. "And…Harry's asked me to marry him." She blurted under her breath, just barely loud enough for them to make out the basic idea of what she was saying.

"So then, it's true?" Hermione's voice was no longer caring and sympathetic. It sounded harsh, and cold, almost as if he had betrayed her.

The dark brunette locks of his russled when he nodded his head in Hermione's direction.

"I better be getting to bed." Hermione excused herself of the group when she made her way up the steps and into the Head Girl's bedroom.

"Me too." Ron silently stood up and brushed himself off. What could possibly be on him? Probably nothing, but he had to do something to break the nerve-racking moment.

"I'll go with you." Ginny said, after stealing Harry's lips with her own. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

"I mean…tonight." She added with a whisper into his ear, praying that Ron hadn't heard.

Harry received a devilish grin, and a wink as she stepped out of the room.

"Tonight."


	5. She's gone

**DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I can only dream…**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming! **

**Wildbanger, Liam and Dan Luver, Elora Potter, Sakura Nights, all 4 her, yellowrosesinateacup, myman-harry526, call me brit, stargoddess127, and dbzgtfan2004: Thank you for the lovely and encouraging reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story and give me wonderful ideas.**

**Jestyking: If you don't like my story, which, by your review, I honestly can't tell whether you do or not, please do not read it. **

The fireplace flickered and warmth came over the silent room, which was only silent for a few short moments that led up to the main event.

The two teenagers were tangled together on the silky Gryffindor colored sheets.

"Are you ready?"

"….yes."

And at that, Harry plunged himself into the redhead as slow as humanly possible, only to hear her gasp his name. Half of surprise, and half of pain.

"Are you okay?" His voice was almost overly calm and soothing to the girl who had just lost her virginity.

She blinked away her tears, and nodded her head with approval.

His thrusts became quicker, which only caused Ginny to dig her nails farther into his neck which she had clung to like a blood sucking leech. The purpose of this was mostly to restrain herself of screaming as loud as she honestly wanted to at that very moment.

A pool of ecstasy grew over her. All was words were lost in a jumble, and sounded like mere gibberish to her ears. His whispers were soft, and all she could do was nod and bite her lip in reaction. She couldn't understand a thing he was telling her, but only hoped that they weren't important.

"I love you!" Giggles of delight and lust swept over her while she nibbled her fingernails.

"I love you too." Of course, Harry was only forced to reply with such words. I mean, how would you feel if you told someone they loved you, and they said something like 'oh' or 'that's nice.'?

Exactly.

But Harry knew very well that lying to his fiancé about loving her was nothing compared to the fact that he was marrying her just to get Hermione out of his thoughts.

"I hope you don't regret this." He murmured into her chest while his fingers traced her hip bone.

"What could you possibly do to make me regret this?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I hate you Harry James Potter, and I hope to never see your face again!" A furious redhead spat from the end of the hall. _How did I let things fall apart like this? _Her mind questioned, but her thoughts were mainly on the fact that Harry Potter was staring blankly at her as if nothing was wrong.

As if they weren't calling off the wedding. Like everything was right in the world…when honestly everything was wrong.

Ginny Weasley turned on her heal and stormed down the hall and into the nearest elevator.

He slid his hands into his pockets, and leaned against the wall. His thoughts lingered as he slowly began to recall his past with Ginny.

_Ginny honestly couldn't keep her hands off of Harry almost every single night after her hymen was broken._

_And one night, after hours of making love in Head Boy's bedroom; Harry's bedroom, Ginny awoke at the sound of Harry's voice._

_She wiped her foggy eyes and watched him toss lightly in his sleep, while mumbling something that she couldn't quite make out. All she could hear was a whole mess of words, and one of which made her grow jealous and angry. Almost nauseas at the way it sounded rolling off his tongue._

"_Hermione…" He called out again, only much softer than his most recent words._

_Now, Ginny had known for many years that there had always been that awkward spark between the two of them, but never thought anything of it until now. At this very moment. Where she sat in the dark staring over the boy…or man for that matter, that she was supposed to marry. And he was calling out for someone other than the woman he had so many times admitted his love to._

_At that very second when she heard him moan her name again, she slammed her fist into the mattress beside her, which caused the both of them to shake out of their hazes._

_Harry sat up and gasped quickly. "Ginny?" He asked with a sudden wide-eyed expression._

"_Yes?" Ginny's voice was barely sincere, but still a hint of compassion flowed through it._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I really don't know, Harry." She flicked her hair away from her face and breathed out a low, sorrowful sigh._

"_What's wrong?" Harry slid his arms around her waist from behind, and planted kisses over the creamy and freckled skin of her shoulders._

"_Nothing, I just…I have a headache." She rubbed her forehead lightly. She was now hunched over the side of the bed with her eyes peering at the ground like she was throwing swords of anger at the wooden tile._

"_Do you want some aspirin?" Harry's lips found their way to her left temple where he left feather-touch kisses, and massaged the right one._

"_Harry why can't be truthful with each other?"_

"_What do you mean? I think we're truthful. Why? Do you want to tell me something? You know you can tell me anything…" Harry babbled to himself quietly, but Ginny simply shook her head._

"_Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing."_

"_Wh...what are you talking about?_

"_Just promise me one thing," Ginny's voice was breaking down, and it was audible._

"_What?" Harry's eyes widened with confusion. His arms were now pinned to his sides, and he was staring at her back which was turned._

"_Don't wait too long." Ginny nearly sobbed out while she collected her clothing off of the floor, and suddenly felt quite sheepish when she walked around Harry naked._

"_Ginny, what are you talking about? Are you all right?" Harry sprung off the bed and pulled on his boxer shorts._

_But she didn't answer, because she was in the bathroom, most likely getting dressed, or showering._

_But only about 30 seconds afterwards, which felt like years of torture to Harry, she stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed._

_And suddenly everything flashed, and the room moved snakelike around him. His head grew dizzy, and he felt as if he could run away and hide under a rock forever._

_When his thoughts came back to him, he looked around his empty and useless surroundings._

"_She's gone." He thought out loud._

Harry smirked as his head leaned lightly against the wall to create a slight thud sound. He watched his ex-fiancé walk into the elevator. He watched her slam the buttons. He watched her leave.

"She's gone."

**A/N: Okay, this one is much longer than the others, because I got bored tonight and decided to update. So how do you like it so far? Review! And I decided to go mostly with Elora Potter's brilliant idea, but I changed it just a little. Sorry if it was kind of confusing, but all will be explained in the end. I have a basic idea of what the next few chapters are going to be about, but I could always use more ideas for future chapters! Thanks again!**


	6. Harrys Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: Yay, more reviews…**

**Elora Potter: I suppose you could say that the smirk was because he was happy. Or maybe in between. He was glad to have her off his back, but this would only cause more problems.**

**call me brit: Perhaps…but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**HarryMione4evr: What in the world are pen caps? Thanks for the lovely review!**

The very tips of Harry's slender fingers pressed gently against the newly plastered wall of the corridor. He slid is fingers along the wall at the same pace of his slow walking.

"What are you doing up?" A voice curiously asked from a few feet behind him. The female tossed her soft brown curls away from her face to get a better view of the boy in front of her. "A bit late to be roaming the halls with your cloak, isn't it?"

"Hermione?" Harry scrounged his eyebrows together whilst he turned around. "I—I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?" Hermione's arms were crossed over her chest. The corners of her pale lips curved lightly at the sight of Harry nervous for a change.

"No, actually. A good dream." He shrugged his shoulders faintly.

_I wonder what she's doing up, _Harry couldn't help but think, even though his eyes and his mind both knew he was drifting towards her beauty. His eyes scanned the girl for any imperfections while he seemed to zone out a bit.

"A good dream? I don't understand. What's bad about a good dream?"

Harry took a few seconds to register what she had just asked. "It's sort of like a guilty pleasure…" He mumbled just above a whisper.

"A what?"

"Guilty pleasure." He repeated just a little louder.

"Really? That's odd." Hermione stated her opinion as if it was nothing. "Anyway, you best be getting to bed before filch finds you." She snapped.

"But what about you? You're not supposed to be up." Harry commented, glancing at his wristwatch.

"Honestly, Harry, I'm Head Girl…I have later hours than regular students." She said this as if it was obvious.

"Oh. But I'm Head Boy. Don't I get to stay up later, too?"

"Umm…well….I suppose so." Hermione grumbled. "So, tell me, how are things with Ginny?"

"Ginny?" Harry questioned with cocked eyebrows. "Ohhh! Ginny. Her." He muttered without interest.

"Yes. Your fiancé…?"

"She's not my fiancé." He defended.

"B…but, the other night." Hermione pretended to look upset, when really her mind was screaming with joy.

"It just didn't work out…"

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione jumped forward and swung her arms around him, stepping on her tipey-toes in order to reach his neck. She buried her soft face and frizzy hair into his shoulder.

Harry's knees went weak. He wobbled just a bit, but leaned on the wall for support. His arms suddenly seemed to have a mind of their own when they slid around Hermione's waist.

Hermione giggled at the startling contact, but slowly pulled away, though it killed her to let go.

"So, why don't you tell me a little more about your dream?" Hermione spoke cheerfully. She had already found a spot on the ground where she leaned against the wall with her legs crossed.

"And what do I get in return?" Harry sat down just beside her.

"Well, I'll tell you about _my _dream."

"Hmm…that's a tough one." Harry scratched the back of his neck, and chuckled to himself.

"All right." He admitted, sitting up straight as if he was to tell a long fairy tale.

"Really?" Hermione clapped with delight, and wiggled on the ground.

Harry nodded his head and grinned at her reaction. "Well, let's see. In my dream, I was sitting in the Great Hall playing a game of wizard's chess with Ron…"

"_Check." Ron blurted with a grin._

"_No fair!" Harry stood up and tossed over the checkered porcelain board, along with all of its pieces._

"_Hey, I don't make the rules." Ron joined his friend in standing up._

"_Whatever." Harry mumbled under his breath. "Where's Hermione?" He asked with a glint of concern._

"_Jeez, Potter, can't go an hour without your little pumpykins." Ah, yes. Draco Malfoy spoke slyly with his little 'posse' when they approached the two Gryffindors. _

"Wait, you mean we were…?" Hermione interrupted Harry's dream as she tried to look disgusted.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. Carry on."

"_Malfoy." Ron and Harry greeted at the same time with their usual bitter smirks._

"_Leave him alone." Ron demanded._

"_Or what? You'll petrify me?" Draco pretended to look frightened while he gasped loudly. "Oh no! What ever will I do?"_

_The group of Slytherins bounced out of the room._

**0000000000000000000000**

"_Hermione? Where are you?" Harry shouted into the common room for the head students._

"_Harry? Is that you!" Hermione shot down the steps like a rocket at the sound of his voice. "Oh Harry, where have you been?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck while she hugged him much like she had done in real life._

"_I was with Ron. Is something wrong?" Harry pulled the sheepish Hermione out of her deadly grip around him._

"_No, nothing. I just missed you!" She planted a loving kiss upon his lips with delight._

"Eww!" Hermione interrupted again with immature whines.

"What? Like you haven't thought about it." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Harry, where have you been!" She mocked his dream while batting her eyes with her lips puckered wide.

"Shut up." Harry growled. "Back to the dream…"

"_I missed you, too." Harry chuckled to himself when he curled her up in his arms. He couldn't believe he had her after all these years of waiting._

"_Shall we get to bed?" Hermione asked quietly into his neck._

"_Only if you want to."_

_Hermione grunted in response, and he pulled the two of them upstairs and into his bedroom._

**00000000000000**

_Harry's eyes blinked open when he felt something tickling his bare chest. He didn't dare open his eyes, but took a few moments to enjoy the light sensation._

"_Mm…" He groaned when the bright sunlight peered into the curtains._

"_Hermione?" Harry asked softly when he opened his eyes. A large mess of chocolate brown friz was resting on his chest and fast asleep. He cupped her head with his right hand while he fixed his eyes on the ceiling._

"_Just a few more minutes..." Hermione begged with her eyes still shut._

"_Take as long as you like, love, I'll wait forever." And with these last reassuring words, Hermione and Harry fell into a deep sleep, where they didn't get up until nearly 3 o'clock in the afternoon._

"That's quite sweet, Harry." Hermione grinned. "Can we go back to my room when I tell my dream?"

"Of course."

**000000000000000000000**

"Okay, just a few more minutes…" Hermione said from the other end of the door. She was changing in the bathroom.

"Take as long as you like, love, I'll wait forever." Harry spoke just as he had in the dream, while he leaned against the wall outside the bathroom.


	7. Hermione's Dream

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but the pure brilliance of J.K. Rowling. I'm only toying with the characters...**

**A/N: Whee, more reviews!**

**Shinki**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**

**Liam and Dan Luver**

**stargoddess127**

**Call me brit**

**Elora Potter**

**yellowrosesinateacup**

**DKRW**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Elora Potter: That specific scene wasn't ment for Hogwarts. I was going to mention that Harry and Ginny, considoring they were engaged, were living in an apartment close to Hogwarts. Sorry if it confused anyone...I really hadn't thought about it until you mentioned it, but thanks for pointing it out.**

**DKRW: Yes, I know the plot is pretty confusing...but I thought I made it clear who was talking and thinking? If I didn't, I'm sorry. Just ask me about it if you're confused.**

**Okay, well, here it is. Chapter 7**

**A Flawless Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione's Dream**

"Turtles?" Harry raised his left eyebrow as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in her turtle pajamas.

"Shut up. I love these things." Hermione whined while she hugged her own arms, looking over the pajamas thoroughly.

"No, they're cute." He commented, but even he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aw, really?" She cooed.

"Sure. Now can we get to your dream?" He questioned, already taking a seat on her bed.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, no need for impatience." She rolled her eyes, sitting indian style on the foot of the mattress. She curled herself up under a light blanket, and took a light breath, recalling her recent dream.

Harry leaned against a pillow and grinned. This was going to be good.

"Okay, so...you know that little creek a little ways from The Womping Willow?"

Harry nodded, simply.

"Well, you, Lavender, Ron and I were sitting on stones just beside there one evening..."

_"Ron! Stop!" Lavender gasped between giggle fits as Ron chucked flat stones into the water, and watched them bounce and skip in the water._

_"Why?" Ron questioned, his usual charming smile on. He threw another rock and it splashed even bigger than the others._

_"Because you're getting us wet." Hermione answered for Lavender on the other side of the creak. Her voice seemed dull and somewhat distracted as she carefully read "Hogwarts: A History" that was laying opened on her lap._

_"It's just a little water, 'Mione." Ron protested, throwing yet another rock into the water, this time splashing Harry in the face._

_"Ew." Harry said quietly, using his sleeve to wipe away the creek water._

_Hermione's head was ducking over the notebook on her lap next to the book. Her silky brunette locks cascaded on her small, petite penmanship she concentrated on her writing._

_"Hermione, can't you stop studying just for a while?" Lavender whined, and nudged Hermione's shoulder. A friendly gesture to let her friend know that she shouldn't be spending some of their last days at Hogwarts studying._

_"Fine, just for a little, though." Hermione folded up the notebook and closed the book after shoving a Hogwarts bookmark inside._

_"Are we going to just sit here, or go somewhere?" Ron sighed._

_"We could go in there," Lavender pointed towards a small little cave fairly near-by._

_The group followed Lavender's finger and all gazed at the cave with interest._

_"I've never seen that before..." Hermione stood up and brushed herself off, only to see the other three joining her._

_"Me neither." Harry spoke under his breath._

_"Yeah, same here." Lavender slowly stepped forward, watching her feet as she walked._

_Ron and Harry traced her footsteps and followed silently, all locking their eyes on their strange looking destination. Hermione crossed her arms and sighed. She slowly, though she didn't want to, followed the three into the cave._

_Ron had somehow found his way to the back of the group, and behind Hermione. "Do you guys think this is a good idea?" Ron whimpered when they entered the dark cave._

_"Scaredy cat." Hermione hissed in a whisper._

_"Let's split into groups." Lavender suggested, raising her finger as if it was an absolutely brilliant idea._

_This only made Ron whine more, but the other three simply ignored his childish ways, after agreeing to Lavender's offer._

_"Harry, you go with Hermione, and Ron you'll come with me." Lavender took Ron's hand and led him farther into the cave._

_"Ready?" Harry chuckled when she grabbed his hand tightly when they heard a very faint squeaking. "Only mice..." He reassured, whispering gently into her ear._

_Hermione shivvered as his warm breath tickled and teased the tender skin of her neck and earlobe. She nodded in response, and the two of them slowly made their way through the cave._

**00000000000000000**

_"Ron, keep up!" Lavender demanded. "You know, you only seem weaker to the spiders if you travel alone." Ron sprinted forward and ducked behind Lavender. Why on earth could he possilby be ducking? And from what?_

_Ron watched the cave as the little light coming in from the opening dissapeared._

**00000000000000000**

_"LAVENDER!" A strong voice screamed throughout the cave. And it echoed. And echoed. And echoed. Until there was silence._

_Harry and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks._

_"Lavender!" The same voice called out again in a much softer tone, but there was still quite a bit of haste._

"Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom." Harry interrupted. He hopped off the bed and stepped slowly into the bathroom.

**000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: There you have it, my friends. Chapter 7. I tried to make it a little odd, because well, Hermione is odd...anyway. Cliffhanger. Teehee. I love to tease you guys. Chapter 8 should be up pretty soon, and yeah I know this one was extremely short, but I put as much detail and bull into it as I could, because I need the rest of the information for the next chapter.**


	8. A Kiss to Remember

**DISCLAIMER: I wish…**

**A/N: Oh my gawshness. 45 reviews! I know a lot of you reviewed several times, but still! I love you guys! You're the best…**

**Anyway,**

**Yellowrosesinateacup, stargoddess127, Elora Potter, LindseyPotterWeasley, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, ChicWitaDream, ChoirFreak155, call me brit, Serena Gemini, snHP892, Shinki, and HarryMione4evr**

**It's so nice to have positive reviews. And still no flames! –Great gaspy-**

**HarryMione4evr – That's what I sort of thought at first, but I've grown to realize that you shouldn't assume the obvious. Thank you for reviewing!**

**A Flawless Love**

**Chapter 8**

**A kiss to remember**

Harry returned after what felt like 30 seconds. He inconspicuously made his way onto the bed and expectantly looked at Hermione.

"I'm done." Harry informed, snapping Hermione out of her daydreams and hazes.

"Right…where was I? Oh yes…"

"_What was that?" Harry finally broke the silence, and his voice sounded as if it echoed._

"_I—I'm not sure." Shaking her head, Hermione glanced over the little they could actually see inside the cave._

"_Harry? Hermione? Is that you?" The male voice came from the right of them, which only caused the teenagers to squeal at the startling figure. Hermione rested her fearful eyes on his orange locks, then his frightened face…which was easily visible._

"_Ron? Where's Lavender?" Harry questioned._

"_I'm not sure. She was with me one moment…and then I turned around, and she wasn't there."_

"_Ron!" The voice scared them all, especially when Hermione clung to the side of Harry, but immediately jumped off when she grew quite unsociable._

"_Lavender! Where were you?" Ron's arms clad Lavender's waist between his deadly grip, only encouraging Lavender to pull her arms around his neck._

"_I don't know. I was so scared, Ron, I thought you had left me. I was just walking along, and when I had to stop to fix my band-aid," Lavender paused, raising her arm lightly to reveal the ruddy band-aid wrapped around her index finger. "I looked back up and you were gone. I tried to go forward, but you were no where in sight." In one breath. She actually managed to say all that in one breath. But she ended up gasping for air afterwards and panting to catch up on the pace her breathing set._

"_Calm down, it's all right." Ron reassured, hushing her slightly while he waved his hand to shoo off his friends._

_Harry nodded, and dragged a worried Hermione behind him. "Herm—"_

Harry stopped Hermione in mid-sentence. Her gasp wasn't heard considering a pair of lips was drowning them out. She couldn't believe it. During the dream-telling, Harry obviously hadn't been paying attention, but planning his next move; to attack her with his lips.

Hermione's train of thought was tugged away at the feel of Harry's tongue on her own. After she loosened into the kiss slightly, Harry pulled her to his chest, so she was nearly on his lap.

"No, Harry…this isn't right." Hermione managed to protest, slowly tearing their lips apart.

"Of course it's right. I think I deserve a reward for my patience…" Harry stopped, now moving his lips to her collar-bone.

"Harry, please," Hermione regretfully pulled him off, and moved towards the other end of the bed.

"I…I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Harry, but you should probably be getting back to your room." Hermione blurted under her breath. She stood up and opened the door.

"Right. Good night." Harry stood up, planting a peck on Hermione's cheek; a friendly gesture, and retired of the room.

Hermione fell to the ground the second he left. She sat against the wall, staring blankly at the small area of her room. What happened? She tried to recall the kiss. The feel of his lips on hers. The lovely sensation of his tongue massaging the inside of her depths. No. No! This wasn't right. You aren't supposed to be thinking about that.

But she couldn't help it.

That night she curled up in her blankets and dreamt about the kiss. About the way he protectively wrapped himself around her, like a little blanket. She shuddered in her sleep at the thought.

Meanwhile, Harry had made several mental notes not to run into Hermione any time so. That would be extremely awkward.

Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep. He dreamt about the way he had kissed her. The way that Hermione gave in after only seconds. The way she would become completely incoherent when he kissed her.

If he honestly wanted her to, he could get her to give up reading. Even magic. That's how much she enjoyed the contact.

Harry's dream was quite a bit like Hermione's. As if they were connected.

When the two gasping teenagers awoke in the middle of the night, at almost identical times, they had both remembered their dreams very faintly. It haunted their heads. It stalked their every thoughts. It took over there minds and bodies and filled them with lust and passion.

Harry sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Whilst Hermione, next door, was lying back against the smooth, cool, cased pillows. Her eyes lingered on the textured ceiling, and her thumbs were twiddling at her stomach.

This was going to be an interesting year for the Gryffindors.

**A/N: Whee. I love this chapter. I had so much fun writing the kissing scene…and I really wanted to make it longer, but I had a horrible writer's block. I need more ideas! I have a few of my own, like possibly making Hermione and Harry have the same dreams, which I mostly got from Elora Potter. But I would love you if you gave me more ideas! Reviews equal UPDATES.**


	9. We Meet Again

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all of it's characters, spells, words and rules belong to J.K. Rowling, not I. Though I do own the plot. Yes. I have a plot now. Just last night I was thinking of something I could do with this pathetic story, and I now have a wonderful idea. But don't expect to find out what it is until later chapters…**

**As of now, I'm all together too lazy to thank everyone individually to reviewing. But you know who you are!**

**A Flawless Love**

**Chapter 9**

**We meet again**

"Quick, quick! Hurry along!" Hermione demanded in a muffled voice.

"Come on!" She whispered, pinching the redhead who involuntarily followed her around the corner.

"When are you going to tell me why exactly we're avoiding our best friend?" Ron inquired.

"Now is _not_ the time, Ronald." Hermione snapped just above a whisper.

"If you're not going to tell me now, I will be forced to jump out and tell him that you're hiding behind a bloody bookshelf!" Ron said just a little too loudly, which she found out when Harry's ears poked up and he looked around curiously.

"Great, now you've done it." Hermione slowly crawled to the other end of the bookshelf, and ducked down. "Oh dear, Merlin." She whispered.

"Hermione? Ron? What in the world are you doing?" Harry asked under his breath.

"Oh, um, hello Harry. We were just looking for a potions book." Hermione spun around to face the bookshelf, the tip of her index finger gliding across the binds of the book, as if she was searching for a particular title.

"What book? I may be able to help." Harry suggested, now beginning to move in closely, his gaze resting on the spines of the leather books.

"Th—that's okay." Hermione uncomfortably stepped aside.

"What's wrong with you two!" Ron asked hoarsely, but it was more of a command.

"Nothing. I have to go." And with that, Hermione fled from the boys.

"What in the world is going on with her?" Ron questioned firmly.

"Ron, if I tell you what happened, you have to swear to me that you will not mention any of it to anyone else in the school. _ESPECIALLY _Hermione. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded.

"Good." Harry stated, while placing his hands on each of Ron's shoulders, and pulling him farther back into the library.

"Last night, I was in the halls with Hermione, and we made a sort of agreement. I would tell her about my dream; the reason I was up and in the corridors, and she would tell me her dream. So I told her about my dream…while we were in the hallway, and in order for her to tell me her dream, we had to go back to her room. While we were there…I made her a little uncomfortable. That's all."

"How'd you make her 'uncomfortable'?" Ron interrogated.

"I don't know…I gave her a little peck." Harry said the latter barely audible.

"On the cheek?" Ron grew uptight with this new information. Harry _knew _that he liked Hermione. How could he do this to him?

Harry's cheeks tinted crimson, his eyelids fluttering wide at the nosey question. "No." He said, shaking his head simply. "I'm sorry, Ron."

Ron nodded. His heart was tearing apart. _What's happing to our friendship? Everyone's keeping secrets…telling lies. Hermione and Harry kissed! Oh Merlin, Harry, The Boy Who Lived, and Hermione, the Know-it-all…they…they kissed! _His mind repeated.

"Look, I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you later, mate." Harry flew out of the Library, leaving a very confused Ron behind the book case.

**000000000000000000000000**

The feathery white woman picked Hermione up and off her feet with care. Her silky robes blended perfectly with her pale creamy skin. Hermione blinked once, and took another look around. The room was completely black, and she was sitting in the corner. As she stood up to walk towards the door, the knob spun around at least 8 times, before swinging open and hitting her against the wall behind it. Of course, she didn't feel a thing.

Her legs hastily picked her up and back to her feet, and looking around again, she noticed the people staring at her from across the room. "Harry?"

"He's not Harry, _I'm _Harry." An identical boy stepped in front of him.

"No, _I _am." Yet another Harry pushed the other two aside.

"I'm Harry Potter! You _love _me. You _kissed _me." A boy in the corner spoke quietly.

"No. No, no, no! I _don't _love you! I _didn't _kiss you! Leave me alone…please…" Hermione gasped, falling to the ground. She stared at the ceiling lovingly as the images on it came into view. "Harry?" She asked again.

"I love you Hermione, please wake up."

"What? Wake…wake up? But I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

Hermione's eyes flickered open. Sighing of relief, she sat up in her bed, just now realizing it was all a dream. All a stupid little dream. Or so she thought. "Harry?"

"Hermione! You're awake!" Harry sprinted from the side of the room, and wrapped her up in his embrace.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, almost relieved.

"You mean you don't remember? You were out cold for almost 6 hours!"

"What! What time is it?" And without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her watch from her nightstand, staring at it while shock wiped over her face. "Oh my, it's nearly 8:00 at night!"

"It doesn't matter. You got out of all of your classes today." Harry explained. "What happened to you?"

"I honestly don't remember. I was walking down the hallway to Potions, and the last thing I remember is feeling dizzy in the pit of my stomach…if that's possible."

Harry frowned, snaking an arm around her waist, and resting his head on her collar-bone. "I'm so glad you're all right. Madam Pomfrey said you fainted."

Hermione gulped every bit of saliva that was left in her dried mouth. "H—Harry, we have to talk." She pulled back, and sat against her pillows.

"About what?" Harry also sat up, finally returning his arm to his side.

"You know very well what. You kissed me last night!" Hermione squeaked.

"I did? I thought that was a very physical game of cards." Harry joked.

"Very funny." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But we seriously need to discuss what's going to happen with us."

"Us?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, while a sly grin played across his already curved lips.

"No, no, not as in the boyfriend/girlfriend 'us'!" She hissed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly, suddenly becoming much focused and very serious.

"Yes?" Hermione took note of his sudden change of attitude.

"Did you like it?"

"What?"

"Did you like it?" He repeated.

"Like what?"

"The kiss."

"I, um, it was…okay."

"Just okay?"

"It would have been better if I didn't feel to secretive about it."

"Hermione?" He said her name again, making her fingertips tingle, and rush all the way through her body and stick to her toes.

"Y—yes, Harry?"

"I liked it."

Hermione gulped. She knew what she had to do. Or more, what she _wanted _to do. Which was to take him away and leave behind every single worry they may have, and kiss him into oblivion. But she knew she couldn't do that, so she settled with the kissing him part.

She slid her arm around his neck, closing her eyes just before meeting her lips with his. And she enjoyed it, not regretting it one bit. The little of her thoughts that she could actually understand were set on making the kiss better; deeper; more intimate. But those things were washed away at the very feather-like touch of Harry's hand on her hip.

Harry was in completely shock. He didn't know exactly what to do. _What if she's planning a trap? And I'm walking right into it? What if Ron's hiding in the closet!_

But slowly, he eased into it. He kissed her back. Which surprised Hermione a bit.

And before they knew it, the kiss was over, and they were staring into each other's eyes for some sort of answer. A reaction…a sign. Anything. But all they had were pools of lust.

So there they were, snuggling on Hermione's bed, in completely darkness, nuzzling one another, and once in a while planting little kisses.

It seemed almost perfect. Too good to be true. But maybe, just maybe…this wasn't so bad. Maybe they could learn to grow on each other. They could certainly get used to those mind-blowing kisses they had.

How wrong they were.


End file.
